charryarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha Grove
Character Description Name: Sasha Grove Age: 14 DOB: May 27th Birthplace: A hospital on Earth in the United States. Species: Human Sex: Female Height: 5' 1" Weight: 112 pounds Physical Information Skin Color: Tan Eye Color: Green-Blue Hair Color/style: Goes a bit past shoulders. Straight. No Bangs Markings: None Tail: None Ears: Normal, one small green earring in both ears, bottom of ears. Nose: short small nose. Other: Long nails, sometimes a soft green in color. Build is fit, very fit, not too skinny. Attire: green tube top with leaves on it. A dark green skirt that goes to about her knees with vines on it. Plenty of pockets in her skirt. She also has a white sweater with herbal flowers on it she has tied around her waist. She wears mud boots that go half way to her knees that are a nice green in color that's shade is between the green of her tube top and her skirt. Battle Information Primary Weapon(s): Whatever she gets her hands on, though she‘s great with a gun. Secondary Weapon(s): Same Abilities: She's like any human, but she had great mental ability. Her only real 'ability' is her mind is great in reverse. If she puts things in reverse, like directions, numbers, anything she can remember it almost super humanly, also she is great in working in reverse as well. She can be blind folded and walked one place and told to walk back and she can walk back again by just thinking the footsteps in reverse. She's also great with memorizing patterns and wonderful at computer technology, mostly hacking it. She also knows every single type of known plant and every possible thing you can do with them. ---- Weakness: If she doesn't have two herbs that she needs she could go blind and/or die, depending on which one she lost. One helps her with being able to see, the other makes it so her lungs can actually hold oxygen and give it to her blood, if she goes too long with out them her eyes start to cloud up and for the other, simple she could stop breathing and die. She also can be very easily self doubting. Also she has every known human weakness. Personal Information Family: Unknown Friends: None Rivals: None Personality: She's a very caring person and thinks on her feet. She is really a caring person and always trying to help when she can. She will give her life to help a friend and will always think of that odd possibility. She's always thinking, maybe too much, about everything. She's known for being that person to some how come up with the most odd things, that some how, make sense. She's really easy to become friends with and really is a caring soul. Enemies: None, well, maybe the hospital. Backstory: When she was little she was always one who would run out and mess with, not just the flowers, but all plants in general. She spent most of her life studying plants in and out learning as much as she could about them, everything and anything she could, wanting so badly to know everything. When she was five she ran away from home to a life of traveling studying plants. She took with her a side pack full of tools for collecting herbs, a blanket, extra clothes, a stuffed dog she named Shadow, and a lot of other little things, as well as money of course she found all over the house that she'd been saving up. Durning her 9th year of life she was going back to where she was staying for the night when she was in a horrible car accident. A car hit her while she was walking in the forest and caused her to get a stick stabbed past her eyes and rocks to go into her lung area. She was taken to a hospital where they said that she should have died, but she amazingly didn't, instead she had to take two drugs, one for her eyes to keep the body from making a chemical that clouds them and another for her lungs which wouldn't be able to hold oxygen to put into the blood unless it had this chemical it was missing. The drugs had weird sideffects and made it sometimes be sent back to the hospital. She spent most of her time outside of the hospital at this time looking up books in libraries on herbs that made the same chemicals that she needed. After a few months of studying she found two herbs that had just what she needed, one was a very poisoness flower and another was a herbal weed that was hard to find. She threw her medication at the hospital window as soon as she found out and ran to find the herbs. After leaving the hopsital and finding the herbs she needs until age eleven she can't remember anything that happened. All she can remember is that she found herself in a completely different world. She wasn't on Earth anymore, she was on planet Mobius, Sonic the hedgehog's world. Three years she spent studying how the world was on Mobius as she traveled around. Durning her 14th year of life she went to a town and met up with Manic the hedgehog, where the Roleplay to be Flash series starts and the rest of her history begins. Other Info Gallery SashaGrove.png rq_sasha_shadowtheultimate_by_princess_shadow-d33f3ev.jpg|Sasha drawn by princess shadow Request__Sasha_Grove_by_KaiserTheMeta.jpg|Sasha drawn by KaiserTheMeta Notes *This profile is still being worked on, so sections are subject to change. Category:Other OCs Category:Human Category:Female